It was always you falling for me
by SayDuh
Summary: We're all used to Santana chasing after Brittany, but what happens when the roles switch, and Brittany's left chasing after a girl she thought she already had?


**Author Note: I've decided to write a new story, this one focusing more on Brittana then my other one did ( This is Not Enough - Check it out if you haven't read it yet! Well..only if you want haha. Well, enough talking, let's get on with the writing, enjoy :) **

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine, all Ryan Murphy, yada yada yada.**

* * *

><p>Brittany and Santana had done everything together since they were little. Santana could remember it as though it was yesterday. She had entered the doors of their Elementary School and instantly didn't like what she saw. There were little kids running around everywhere, rubbing boogers on the wall and throwing crayons at one another. She couldn't believe her mom was making her go here. Everyone was stupid and smelly and she couldn't wait to leave.<p>

The teacher was some ancient grandma who had white powdery hair and smelled like moth balls. She forced Santana to sit in the purple triangle table, which was ridiculous because red was obviously Santana's favorite color, she couldn't believe this stupid old lady didn't know that.

Her table was full of smelly booger picking losers. There was one girl named Rachel, who had the most annoying voice ever. She yelled at the other boy, Finn because he colored outside the lines of his picture of a fire truck, which made his lower lip quiver as stomped off into the corner, muttering something about her being a 'poopie head'. The boy Finn was a lot taller than everyone else, and he was actually kind of cute, if only he didn't have cooties.

Then there was a blonde boy named Sam who looked as though he hadn't cut his hair since he was born. It was floppy and shined really pretty in the light, but it seemed as though the little blonde girl next to him had already claimed him as her 'boyfriend'. She said her name was Quinn, and bragged about how she went to church every Sunday and how much her parents loved her, as if all that nonsense mattered.

Then there was this really chubby black girl named Mercedes, and honestly she scared Santana more than anyone ever had. Her voice was loud and booming, and when she tried to take her purple crayon, she yelled and threatened to rip her hair out.

Then she saw her, a seemingly quiet little blonde girl who said her name was Brittany. She was coloring what she told Santana was a 'magical unicorn cat queen' , something she had made up all by herself.

" That's not even real Brittany, are you stu- "

" NO, don't say that word! " She shouted and began to cry.

Santana didn't know what was going on. She had always called her mom stupid, and she had already gotten used to, realizing that hitting the small latina wouldn't do anything but make her attitude even worse.

" Hey, don't cry. I don't like when people do that. I was gonna say that it was super, not stupid. " she tried to encourage the blonde to get cheerful again, and it seemed to work.

" Oh, I'm sorry that I didn't let you finish your sentence.. It's all MY FAULT " she began to cry out again. This time the latina wrapped her arms around the blonde in an effort to get that warm smile back. " Hey... no one but my mommy and daddy has done that before. I like your hugs. You know what? You're my best friend! The best one in the whole world. We'll do everything together, always. " she said a playful smile tugged at her lips. The brunette didn't know what was going on, no one had ever been this nice to her before. All the kids in the neighborhood had become seriously afraid of her after she threw a rock at an annoying little boy named Puck who had tried to kiss her. She never understood kissing, it seemed gross and slobbery. She could just play with her dog if she wanted to be licked and slobbered on.

* * *

><p>Looking back on it all, that thought seemed ridiculous to her now. Of course it would seem ridiculous now, considering that she was laying on Brittany's bed with the blonde herself below her while they were engrossed in a make out session. She didn't know how exactly her and Brittany had gotten to this point, this whole friends with benefits situation. But she remember their first kiss, it was the summer between 8th and 9th grade.<p>

Her, Brittany, Finn, Quinn, and Puck were sitting in Puck's uncles garage when Puck pulled out a little baggie full of weed. Quinn and Santana knew exactly what it was, but Finn and Brittany seemed beyond confused as to why the other 3 friends were suddenly smiling like lunatics and fighting over who would take a hit first. Brittany couldn't understand, why would anyone want to get hit? She thought that the whole group was generally against violence, except for Puck and Santana obviously. They enjoyed giving a quick punch to anyone who seemed to get in their way.

Then she saw Puck pour a bit of the leafy powdery stuff into a pretty piece of paper and begin to roll it into a little cylinder shape. He then took out a lighter and passed it, and the roll to Quinn, who promptly lit it and began to take a 'hit'. That's when it hit Brittany, they were about to get high.

She was worried at first and avoided it until she saw everyone around her getting really calm and laughing at everything. She felt like she was being left out, so she got Finn to try it first, since it seemed as though he was the only one in a normal state of mind. Quinn and Puck had already gone off in the corner to make out, which earned them a dirty stare from Santana. This in turn made Brittany's heart drop, which sent her into a whirl of unhappiness. She didn't know why, but she didn't like Santana getting jealous over someone being with Puck.

She quickly grabbed the joint out of Finn's mouth which earned her a surprised " HEY no fair " from the now confused boy, who seemed to have been enjoying the crafty smoke. She breathed in deeply, too fast apparently since in a few seconds time she began to cough and wheeze. She felt someone arm wrap around her waist and a hand soothingly rub her back.

" Hey hey, take it easy baby...just breathe..." The warm breathe tickled her neck, and she recognized the voice of Santana Lopez. She had just called her baby. Oh my god Santana called me baby. Her and the brunette sat next to each other for a while, arms wrapped around each other and Brittany's head on Santana's shoulder. They passed the joint back and forth since Quinn and Puck were off God-knows-where probably having sex, and Finn was passed out on the garage floor, snoring loudly.

Brittany had gotten better with Santana's help, and was actually starting to enjoy the exciting smoke. She felt like her head was floating off somewhere while her body was ragging with those typical teen hormones, especially since her super hot best friend was leaning against her and being about as flirty as ever.

" Hey Britt... I'm gonna do something... Don't pull away or anything, it's just a new method of smoking... Something an old friend taught me.. " The blonde didn't care what the girl wanted to do now, she was willing to do anything to just get more and more of that smoke inside her lungs, making her forget more and more about her problems and worries and stress.

Santana took a large amount of smoke in and leaned in closer to Brittany, cupping her face in her hands. She lightly placed her lips against her friends, and once she opened her mouth, she began to exhale the smoke slowly into her mouth, biting the girl's bottom lip in the process. This got a moan out of the taller blonde girl, and before she knew it, she had her hands under the latina's shirt, hungrily tracing the outline of her bra, wanting more and more thanks to a mix of hormones and smoke.

* * *

><p>"San...san...SANTANA. " she heard coming from below her. She had completely zoned out and forgotten about the present day make out that was going on.<p>

" san...what were you thinking about..you scared me " the girl said, a pout forming on her lips as she scooted away from the brunette and stared at her with a questioning look on her face.

" Just thinking about the first time we kissed... I don't know what got into me. Sorry babe. " she mumbled as she got up off the bed.

" You don't have to leave you know... You do this every time. It's like you have to be in a certain zone when we're doing anything together. "

" Brittany, whatever. That's not true, but think what you want. I'm gonna go outside for a smoke. Come with me if you want. " she said as she slammed the door behind her.

The blonde involuntarily cringed at the loud sound, not used to Santana being mad at her. She hated when the girl would go out to smoke, it was a horrible habit and she wished Santana would just stop already. She did like the way that the flavored tobacco tasted on her lips though. Sometime she'd use cherry flavoring, sometimes cinnamon, but whatever it was, it would stay on Brittany's lips all day, like she had a permanent Santana attached to her lips at all times. The thought of that caused a spread of warmth through her stomach and lower half. She decided to go outside and maybe comfort the girl, hoping that they could start where they left off.

She tiptoed through the house, not wanting to wake her cats up. They should could get super grumpy sometimes.

" san... sannnnn..." she whispered through the darkness.

"Out here " she heard the girl call, and she quickly ran to join her.

The smell of vanilla hit her as soon as she stepped outside, and realized that Santana had been smoking something new. She really did have to get her to stop one of these days, all these new types of smoke and flavoring would kill her one day, the thought terrified Brittany.

" Why'd you totally spazz out in there? I'm sorry if I did anything to make you mad, maybe I should've just kept my mouth shut. I know you hate when I talk when we're supposed to be making out and I ju- "

The other girl quickly silenced her with a kiss.

" Hey hey, it wasn't you... just, I've been wanting to tell you something... "

The blonde eagerly grabbed her hand and urged her on.

" Britt... I'm dating Puck. "


End file.
